


Lovelocks: Warrior

by Ribby



Series: Lovelocks [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-01
Updated: 2007-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: A single lock of reddish-gold hair, given as tribute to a man he would follow anywhere.
Relationships: Aragorn/Boromir
Series: Lovelocks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2221875





	Lovelocks: Warrior

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Scissors" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/), and part two of the "Lovelocks" series.

Lacking scissors, a knife would have to do. Boromir slid the knife under his hair to the base of his neck, and held it. He could not have explained why this act seemed so important, but he knew it was.

Slowly, carefully, he cut through the lock he held, at the base of his neck where no-one would see. A single lock of reddish-gold hair, given as tribute to a man he would follow anywhere, in hopes that there would always be something of him about Aragorn.

Wrapped in a scrap from his cloak, it would be for remembrance, always.


End file.
